


As long as we are together

by Gertzz



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Rhyiona - Freeform, Rhys is rich, Rhys is successful, Rhys owns an Atlas city, RhysxFiona, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 19:27:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13642926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gertzz/pseuds/Gertzz
Summary: Rhys woke up slowly. It was the first time he never woke up after having a nightmare about Jack, killing his friends. It made him sigh in relief. He sat up and rubbed his eyes gently, trying not to irritate them. He examined the room he was currently in. Good, he was still in his apartment.He noted that his clothes were scattered across the floor. Must have been warned out, he thought. Until, he looked again and saw someone else’s clothes in the pile.He cocked an eyebrow and leaned forward slightly to see whose they were. Then his eyes widened in surprise.





	As long as we are together

Rhys woke up slowly. It was the first time he never woke up after having a nightmare about Jack, killing his friends. It made him sigh in relief. He sat up and rubbed his eyes gently, trying not to irritate them. He examined the room he was currently in. Good, he was still in his apartment.

Usually he would sleepwalk during the night. Then the next morning, he would either end up in the garden, or in the cafeteria of the facility. But this time, he was lucky. He noted that his clothes were scattered across the floor. _Must have been warned out,_ he thought. Until, he looked again and saw someone else’s clothes in the pile. That's strange. He cocked an eyebrow and leaned forward slightly to see whose they were. Then his eyes widened in surprise.

He saw a black and crimson coat next to his long, pinstripe jeans. The thing that stood out the most, was a cute, little, black hat sitting on top of his white shirt. Was he? no....he couldn't be.

Then, he felt something warm and soft resting against his shoulder. It caught him off guard, and he almost jumped in shock. He turned his head to see what was touching him. _Holy shit!_ Was all he could think.

He saw Fiona, fast asleep next to him. She had no clothes on, or at least he could see. She was resting on his shoulder, the side of her face resting adorably into his arm. He didn't know what to do, he was too scared to move.

She then hugged him around his waist in her sleep. Holding him close, and securely. Rhys had never seen anything like it, he never expected to be in this situation! They both insult each other in pretty much every sentence they're together! How is this even possible?

She brushed her nose gently against his shoulder, mumbling something that sounded like, “I love you so much.” Rhys was just sitting there, baffled at the sight. Did she just say she loved him?

Rhys checked around the room once again, looking to see if there was any alcohol in sight. There was none. So they wasn't drunk at the time. Does that mean that they did it and they weren't even drunk? So she actually loves him?

 

* * *

 

 

Fiona started to wiggle around in the bed, her legs kicking the covers. She was waking up. Rhys was now cursing in his head, begging that she wasn't going to freak out. Her arms were still draped around his waist when he felt her eyelashes move. Her eyes were now open.

He expected her to move away and hit him or scream. But she didn't. Instead, she buried the side of her face into his bare chest and kissed his blue tattoo.

“Morning sweetie.” she said, stroking his tattoo with her index finger.

He didn't know what to say. He wanted to curl into a ball and hide under the bedside table. What was he going to do? What was he going to say? How was he going to-

“did you sleep okay?” she whispered gently into his ear, before kissing it softly.

“Uh-uh yeah I slept fantastically actually, how about you?” he released a shaky breath, moving his metal hand to wrap round her waist.

She shivered lightly from the coolness of the metal. “I slept like an angel.” she replied, before placing multiple soft kisses to his cheek.

Why was she being so seductive? She just woke up and she's still able to turn a man on. She'd never seen her so....sexy. I mean, she's always looked good, but when she is naked and kissing him, it just....wow.

He shifted from shock and worry, to confident for some reason. Maybe, it was because he was so turned on. He quickly shot up and got out of bed. He looked at her and grinned, seeing her smiling at him groggily with her eyes shut. He leaned down to kiss her on the lips before grabbing his jeans.

“Do you want a coffee sleepy head?” he asked gently, stroking her hair. She giggled a little in response.

“you know how to flatter a lady, don't you Rhysee?.” she responded. Rhys chuckled, moving towards the door. He turned back to look at her, his hand on the door knob.

“stay right there, I'll bring your coffee right away.” he said with a cheesy grin. She giggled again but this time, with more care. She shook her head, then sighed. “Dweeb.” she mumbled.

“A dweeb that's in love.” he retorted with a smile, before leaving the bedroom.

 

* * *

 

 

He walked to the kitchen area, turning on the kettle as he reached into the cabinet for the coffee. His feet were cold due to the polished, expensive floor tiles beneath him. He realised that he still wasn't wearing a top, revealing all his tattoos across his body. He looked incredibly handsome.

He looked out the kitchen window in front of him, overlooking all his progress that he made. He saw the city lights shining into the morning sky, and the business men going to work with briefcases. He smiled at his success, Atlas was the top corporation in the galaxy. He was a trillionaire, possibly more wealthier than Jack.

He looked back down at the kettle to pour the now ready water, into the mug. When he dropped the spoon into the washing up bowl, he noticed a picture of him and Fiona, on the counter. He picked it up, and ghosted a thumb over Fiona's face. It was a photo of him sticking his tongue out, while she was kissing him on the cheek. It was a pretty dorky picture, but Rhys liked it. He set the picture frame back down, and made his way back into the bedroom.

When he came back into the bedroom, he noticed that Fiona wasn't in bed. But instead, she was doing her makeup in his mirror. How did she get her makeup in here?

“Fiona?” he started. She hummed in response, still looking in the mirror while she was applying blusher to her cheeks. “How did you bring your makeup kit in here?”

she stopped what she was doing and turned to face him. She smirked and slowly turned back to the mirror. “I was prepared.” she responded. Rhys's eyes widened in surprise.

“You...planned this?” he said, trying to hide a small, half grin. She hummed in agreement.

He unblocked the doorway, and moved to the opposite side of the room, smiling along the way. He set the coffee next to her makeup kit. She faced him, so he could place a gentle kiss to her lips.

“Thanks babe.” she whispered.

Rhys plopped down on the bed behind her and watched her do her makeup, appreciating the beautiful sight of her. She noticed him staring at her, and smiled.

“I am so lucky to have you in my life Fiona.” he said, shaking his head in astonishment. She giggled adorably and blushed at his choice of words.

“I'm so lucky to be with you too Rhys.” she replied, putting her makeup kit in his drawers and standing up from the stool. She walked over to him and leaned down to kiss him with all her love. “I love you so much.” she sighed between kisses.

 

* * *

 

 

Eventually, they went around the Atlas facility's garden, where they walked around the area for half an hour. Fiona loved it, it was her favourite place to visit. There were purple, red, yellow, orange, blue, green even black flowers, scattered everywhere.

Fiona went off to smell the flowers, while Rhys sat down on the bench. He was daydreaming about her as she was moving the flowers to her nose, until he saw a beautiful, exotic, golden flower with white anthers glistening out the corner of his eye. He unfolded his arms and sat up straight, looking at the flower then Fiona. He smiled, then stood up to approach the plant, making sure not to make too much noise to surprise his lover.

He kneeled down in front of the flower, before picking it up carefully. Trying not to break or damage the precious petals, he noticed the different shades of gold implanted onto them. He perked back up, and started to move slowly behind his mistress.

He approached her with the flower in hand. She saw his shadow beside her and smiled. “Well who's this handsome devil creeping up on me?” she teased, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him, softly. He cupped her cheek with his flesh hand, and placed the flower behind her ear with the robotic one. She chuckled quietly, and pulled him into a loving embrace.

There was a few moments of silence, before Rhys pulled away slightly. “I booked us a dinner at the expensive side of the city, do you wish to join me?” he asked, smoothly. She was sort of surprised at his tone, all gentle and smooth. How could she say no?

“That depends,” she brushed her nose against his, “are you going to let me have whatever I want?” she mocked, playfully.

He placed his hand under his chin, thinking. “That depends,” he pulls her closer, “how much are you thinking?”

she mimicked his gesture. “I was planning on using all of your wallet sweetie. If you do, that will make a girl very happy.” she mocked, winking at him seductively.

He pecked her lips gently. “Well then Ms Fiona, I am all yours.”

 

* * *

 

 

They headed back to the apartment to get changed for dinner. Rhys chose to wear a black blazer, a white shirt with the two top buttons undone, a leather brown belt, and a black pair of denim, expensive trousers. Fiona chose a black fedora, a white jumper, her black coat and a black skirt. They both smart and beautiful.

Rhys was the one who was ready first. He allowed Fiona to have some peace, while she was trying on some clothes. He was waiting outside the bedroom door, occasionally hearing something fall on the floor. It made him snicker.

After a few minutes, Fiona opened the door slowly. Rhys had his arms crossed the entire time. “Are you read-” he stopped himself, upon seeing her. She looked so...beautiful. Her fedora cutely tilted down slightly, hiding her forehead a little.

“You look...” he was out of breath just from looking at her. “you look beautiful.” he whispered, shaking his head slightly. She smiled in response and stood on her tiptoes to kiss him.

“not so bad yourself.” she replied, stroking the back of his hair. He took her by the hand, and left the apartment. He took her to the garage, where she picked which car she wanted to use. Eventually, she picked a smooth, black, 1964 Lincoln Continental. She thought it looked appropriate for the occasion.

Rhys opened the passenger door for Fiona. She smiled at him, before kissing his soft, lips for the thousandth time. She got in, and so did he shortly after. He looked at her, checking if she was ready.

“You ready to go, sweetheart?” he asked. His cheeks now going slightly red at his bad choice of words. Fiona noticed this and laughed. She thought it was cute.

“Hold on,” she said. She leaned in a little to kiss him once more. “okay, I’m ready.”

The drive took about ten minutes to arrive. This made Fiona proud of his success. Rhys owned the biggest corporation in Pandoran history. Just in front of Hyperion. However unlike Hyperion, he used his wealth to help upgrade villages and improve lives. As well as, make weapons, armour, etc. Pandora was now somewhere she could finally call home. And it was all thanks to her now-seemed-to-be partner.

When they arrived, they parked at the entrance, in front of the red carpet. Rhys quickly made his way to the passenger door, to open it for Fiona. She nodded in thanks, and they proceeded to enter the fancy restaurant.

They approached the man at reception. The man recognised Rhys as the CEO, so he allowed him in without booking. “Don't worry Mr. Atlas, you can go straight in.” he said. This made Rhys slip $100 into his hands, making Fiona smile at his generosity.

They sat down at a table located in the middle of the room. Other guests were sitting at their tables, some with double dates, others with not. The restaurant was a five star, so Rhys decided to spoil her and get whatever she desired.

Rhys pulled up Fiona's chair, smiling at her softly. “What a gentleman.” she said. And this time, she meant it.

A waiter came shortly after they sat down, he gave the couple each a menu booklet for them to decide. “Excuse me,” Rhys said, making Fiona look up from her booklet.

“Yes sir,” the waiter responded.

“What's the most expensive drink you have?” he questioned with a cheeky grin.

“Oh, that would be the dragonfly. It costs $1000 and is highly rated.” he replied, with a happy smile.

Rhys looked at Fiona with a smirk. “Okay, we'll have two of those please.” he said, giving the waiter a tip of $1000. “That's not for the drink,” Rhys said, “That's for you.” the waiter looked surprised at his actions.

“I-uh...Thank you sir.” was all he could say. Rhys nodded and turned back to Fiona, who was just as shocked as the waiter. He left the couple to talk amongst themselves, while he went to collect their drinks.

“You really are a good person Rhys.” Fiona said with a gentle smile. And she wasn't lying, she did mean it. Rhys responded by smiling back.

“When I am happy to be with someone,” he took her hand on the table, “I seem to be too kind.” she was blushing at his words. She was so happy that this man actually liked her. Especially because she almost tricked him into buying a fake vault key for ten million dollars.

 

* * *

 

 

Once they had their food at the restaurant, they two hopped back into the car and went back to the apartment. They were getting ready for bed when a question came across Rhys's mind. He looked at Fiona, who was washing off her makeup. _Was she going to stay?_ Was all he could think about. He hoped so.

Once they both got into bed, Fiona sat on top of him and kissed his lips. “Thanks for today sweetie.” she whispered. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer.

“Don't mention it.” he responded. They kissed each other for a few moments, until Rhys asked his question. “Hey Fiona,” she hummed into his chest, her eyes closed. “Are you staying with me now?I-I mean if you don't want-I mean I want you to stay, but if you...” she kissed him to shut him up.

“Well if you wouldn't mind, I would love to.” she traced his tattoos with her index finger, she seemed to be obsessed with his tattoos, she doesn't know why. Rhys just kissed her hair and hugged her tighter.

“Of course I want you to stay.” he said. She chuckled lightly before kissing his forehead.

“Well in that case,” she pulled away a little, “what are we going to do tomorrow?” she questioned. He thought for a few moments, looking down at his chest before looking back up at her eyes.

“How about we go swimming, then we go get Sasha and play a game of ' _who can be the most accurate with a gun'_?” she chuckled lightly, then leaned back into his chest.

“I know that I would win.” she teased.

“I know,” he said, “that's why I want to play it.” she hugged him for a few more moments, before moving off him and onto the bed.

“Goodnight handsome.” she said, placing a hard but gentle kiss to his lips.

“Goodnight sweetie....” he responded.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is possibly my favourite story I've wrote. I feel really proud of this story. I'm putting much more effort into my fanfictions now, meaning it may take longer for my stories to be published. But I'm sure it will be worth it!
> 
> Thank you for reading and the kudos!  
> Take care.


End file.
